Apprentis Détéctives
by Dop
Summary: Un changement de maison pour Harry et il doit partager sa chambre avec Drago Malefoy ! Mais que ce passe til quand les meilleurs ennemis sont accusés d'agression sur un élève. Coupables ou innocents ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Apprentis détectives

Disclaimer : Tout à Miss Rowling !

Résumé : Un changement de maison pour Harry et il doit partager sa chambre avec Drago Malefoy ! Mais que ce passe t-il quand les meilleurs ennemis sont accusé d'agression sur un élève. Coupable ou innocent ?

Rating : k+

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une annonce épouvantable

Depuis quelques temps l'ambiance dans le célèbre château de Poudlard était devenu infernale. Tous les élèves de maisons différentes se détestaient cordialement et personne ne pouvaient expliquer la raison de cette haine déchaînée et improbable.

Jamais, de toute l'histoire de l'école, la Directeur Albus Dumbledore n'avait vu un tel comportement. Et pourtant, depuis toutes ces années où il dirigeait cette école de prestige, il en avait vu des choses !

Lui qui avait toujours était pour le maintient des 4 maisons au sein du collège ressentait pour la première fois une impression d'erreur de sa part. Pourquoi ces maisons créait t'elles de telles barrières entre les élèves de l'école. Mais surtout pourquoi depuis ces 15 derniers jours ces différences sont tellement marquées ?

Sa décision est prise ! Il mènerait son projet jusqu'à son terme !

Harry Potter etait élève de Gryffondor depuis maintenant 5 ans et jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle haine pour les élèves de Serpentard. Certes, il était de notoriété publique que Serpentard et Gryffondor sont les maisons rivales ne pouvant pas se supporter mutuellement. Mais jamais, une telle rivalité et compétition s'était manifesté !

Harry avait même vu le professeur Mc Gonagall, Directrice de Gryffondor, essayer de mettre une punition à ces élèves pour avoir créer des tors aux Serpentard. En temps normal ceci était très rare de sa part

Aussi, Harry et ses amis, Ron et Hermione, ne furent pas surpris de découvrir ce soir même un petit mot sur le panneau d'affichage de leur maison, leur annonçant que le directeur de l'école aimerait organiser une réunion de première importance ce soir même, à 18h dans la Grande Salle. Il était préciser que les élèves se devaient tous d'être présents sous peine de sanctions très sévères

Harry regarda ses amis étonnés puis ceux ci se rendirent à la Grande salle en discutant des éventuels sujet de cette réunion mais aucun d'eux ne ce serait imaginé que ...

Debout sur l'estrade réunis et entouré des professeurs de cette école, Dumbledore s'était levé et faisait face à toute l'assemblée des élèves réunies devant lui .

Les professeurs avaient la mine fatigué et on murmurait dans la Grande Salle que certain d'eux se serait fâchés contre Dumbledore à propos de cette réunion.

Mais si c'était le cas, le vieillard n'en laissa rien paraître et afficha son habituel sourire aux élèves avant de prendre la parole

_"Mes Chers élèves. Vous aurez certainement remarqué que la rivalité dans vos maison respectives empoissonne la vie de l'ensemble de l'école._

_Nous ne pouvons plus travailler et apprendre dans de telles conditions et ce qui fait le prestige de Poudlard, ce sont ces maisons._

_Par conséquent, il m'est impossible d'abolir les maisons de cette école mais il m'est tout à fait envisageable d'y réaliser des changements dans un but de solidarité et d'entraide entre élève de la même école._

_Oui, vos maisons vous différencie, mais bien avant de faire partie de cette maison vous faites tous partit de la seule et même école de sorcellerie ! Vous feriez mieux de vous en souvenir plus souvent _

_Cependant, vous ne me laissez guère le choix et je vais être dans l'obligation de prendre une mesure restrictive qui ne va guère vous enchanter et qui d'ailleurs ne m'enchante guère également !_

_Nous allons procéder à des changements de maisons et ceux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Par ce biais vous allez apprendre à tolérer les autres et apprendre à vivre selon les coutumes d'une autre maison. Cela s'appelle du partage ! Vous allez partager vous habitudes et vous découvrir mutuellement. Que ceci reste gravé au fond de chacun d'entre vous !_

_Je vais énumérer les changement ! Les élève que je vais citer vont se regrouper prés de moi à l'appel de leur nom : _

_Hermione Granger, Mélicane Bullstrode, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, ... et Crabbe Goyle._

_Dorénavant, vous ferez partie de la maison de ... Poufsouffle ! Je vous laisse aller avec le professeur Chourave qui va vous montrer vos appartements ! _

_Ensuite, Collin Crivey, Drago Malefoy, Lanvande Brown, Mickael Corner, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Zacharias Smith et Hannah Abbot_

_Vous ferez partie de la maison de Serdaigle ! Le professeur Flitwik va vous indiquer ou vous logerez..._

_Ensuite ... "_

Mais Harry se fichait pas mal de la suite ! Il allait devoir changer de maison et tout réapprendre. Il devrait se réintégrait à des autres compagnons et pas n'importe lesquels ! Drago Malefoy était avec lui ! Ca ne pouvait pas être pire ... à moins que ...

Harry retira ce qu'il pensait ! Ca pouvait être pire et d'ailleurs ca l'etait !

Il se trouva en fait que les dortoirs de Serdaigle n'en était justement pas ! Les élèves de cette maison bénéficiez de chambre de deux places . Et Dumbledore avait très bien fait les choses vu que Harry se verrait partager sa chambre avec son pire cauchemar Drago Malefoy !

Enfin, si Harry ne le tuait pas avant le retour à la normale des choses !

A peine arrivé dans la chambre que Malefoy avait prit le meilleur des deux lits, soit celui prés de la fenêtre où, au passage, la vue était magnifique !

" Dire que je vais devoir partager ma chambre avec ce balafré !

- Rassure toi, ca ne m'enchante pas du tout Malefoy

- J'espère au moins que tu ne ronfle pas Potter

- Et moi j'espère que tu ne pu pas des pieds !

- Tu me cause pas comme ca

- Je te parle comme je veux

- Tu n'as pas intérêt !

- Si je veux je le fait !

- Pauvre débile

- Abrutti fini ! "

Puis ce fut le silence ! Drago quitta la chambre en claquant la porte et Harry décida de faire de même pour aller chercher ses affaires dans le dortoir de Gryffondor.

Là c'est sur et certain il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas !

* * *

_Bonjour à tous_

_Voici une courte fiction que j'ai déjà mise en ligne sur mon site et qu'après bien des hésitations j'ai décidé de publier ici également._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira. Non ?_

_Une petite review peut être ?_

_Je publierai un chapitre toutes les semaines je ne sais pas quel jour au juste. Probablement le mercredi._

_Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour le second chapitre._

_Bizz_

_Dopamine_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine longue et infinissable que Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy partageaient leur chambre et maison commune.

Harry avait découvert, bien malgré lui, que son cher colocataire allait souvent lui casser les pieds durant la nuit où ses ronflements insupportables l'empêchaient de dormir correctement. Et de son coté, Drago éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à supporter Harry lorsque celui-ci gardait la lampe de la pièce allumée jusque très tard pour pouvoir étudier.

Le fait que les matchs de Quidditch furent interrompus pendant la période de changement de maison ne faisait qu'accroître le mécontentement de l'ensemble des élèves et des deux anciens attrapeurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard plus particulièrement.

Assis sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre son torse pour soutenir un épais grimoire de magie, Harry Potter essayait de griffonner quelques notes sur un parchemin pour son devoir de potion qu'il devait rendre dans 2 jours au professeur Rogue. Maintenant que Hermione n'était plus dans la même maison que lui pour lui prêter assistance lors des devoirs, l'ancien Gryffondor devait redoubler d'effort et de travail pour arriver à boucler l'ensemble de ses devoirs dans les temps.

Sur le second lit, Drago était allongé et gardait les yeux rivés sur le plafond, semblant y trouver un quelconque intérêt soudain. De temps à autre, il lançait un regard furtif pour observer Harry se demandant quand est ce que ce morveux lâcherait ses maudits bouquins ! Il n'y avait pas à redire, Drago n'ennuyait et avec le temps, il prit conscience qu'il n'existait rien de pire que l'ennuie.

Aussi, pour se distraire un petit peu il décida d'ennuyer Harry ce qui était, depuis longtemps maintenant, son passe temps préféré. Alors il commença à chantonner un air qui lui venait en tête pour empêcher son collègue de chambre de se concentrer sur ses livres et le forcer à lui accorder un peu d'attention.

Harry leva (enfin) les yeux et soupira.

Drago continua alors son jeu amusant songeant que le poisson venait de mordre à l'hameçon !

Cette fois ci, Harry posa son livre et le fixa dans les yeux

" Ca te dérangerait que je puisse étudier tranquillement

– Mais aucunement ! Fais Donc Potter, répondit Drago, lui offrant son plus grand sourire.

Harry retourna à son livre. Drago grogna avant de continuer à Chanter de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus faux selon le Gryffondor exaspéré.

"Tu va la fermer ta grande gueule ! gronda Harry.

– Non, répondit Drago.

– J'aimerai finir ce devoir rapidement alors ferme la Malefoy, s'énerva l'ancien Gryffondor.

– Oh je chante si je veux ! Pour travailler il y a la bibliothèque Potter !»

Harry claqua une seconde fois son livre avant de se lever de son lit et d'enfiler ses chaussures pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il ne voulait pas que Malefoy pense qu'il venait de gagner la partie mais ce devoir était trop important pour laisser des enfantillages le lui gâcher. Alors malgré ses réticences à laisser Malefoy seul dans la chambre (il pouvait fouiller dans les affaires d'Harry et ca il n'aimait pas du tout) il illait poursuivre sa rédaction à la bibliothèque

« Hé où tu vas Potter ?

- A la bibliothèque ! Comme ca tu me feras plus chier ! »

Puis Harry associa les geste à la parole lorsqu'il prit ses affaires et qu'il sortie de la chambre en laissant Drago seul avec son ennui insupportable. Sur le coup le blondinet avait tout gagné ! Non seulement il s'ennuyait encore plus qu'avant mais maintenant il n'avait même plus Potter à regarder travailler.

Après tout, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas son devoir tout comme le faisait Potter ? Peut être parce que le devoir en question était déjà fait depuis deux jours ! Misère !

Drago se leva de son lit et enfila ses chaussures à la hâte. Puis il sortit de sa chambre en courant pour prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. Il pourrait y retrouver Harry euh… Potter et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance le Gryffondor accepterai le lever le nez de son bouquin et qu'ils se chamailler ensemble : leur jeux préféré.

* * *

« Qu'est ce que tu fiche encore ici ? Tu as décidé de me pourri la vie quoi ? »

Drago venait de s'installer à la même table que Harry ce qui ne semblait pas être du goût de ce dernier. La bibliothèque était pourtant presque vide alors pourquoi cet enquiquineur en chef venait squatter sa table ! C'est terrible ca !

« Malgré que l'envie soit tentante Potter non, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici !

- Alors dégage Malefoy ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de bosser … C'est si compliqué que ca à comprendre ?

- D'accord tu as gagné Potter, je dégage… moi qui voulais juste de proposer mon aide pour ce devoir … »

Drago se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsque Harry le rattrapa et le fit se retourner.

« Et pourquoi est ce que tu m'aiderai ? »

Drago était satisfait ! Potter venait de répondre à sa provocation et si pour tuer l'ennui il devait l'aider à faire son satané devoir alors soit !

« Regarde le joli écussons que je porte sur mon pull ! Ohhh comme c'est bizarre, tu as le même ! On est dans la même maison Potter et je ne tiens pas à perdre la coupe à cause de ton incapacité en potion. »

Harry regarda Drago d'un air sceptique. Après tout, si Malefoy pouvait l'aider alors pourquoi ne pas accepter la main qu'il lui tendait. Quelque fois il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de coté n'est ce pas ?

* * *

« Argh j'en reviens pas ! Tu est vraiment un incapable !

- Oh c'est bon c'est toi qui a proposé de m'aider »

Dans leur chambre commune Drago était assis sur le lit de Harry et il tentait de lui expliquer les différentes propriétés chimiques du nitrate de sodium et son intérêt dans certaines potion.

« Potter, Qu'est e que l'on obtient lorsqu'on mélange du nitrate de sodium à de l'essence de Murlap ?

- J'en sais rien moi … un liquide rouge ?

- BLEU ! Un précipité bleu ! Ca t'arrive d'écouter Rogue en cours ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir non ! Je ne l'écoute pas, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire…

- Comme quoi ?

- Imaginer ce qui pourrait rendre ma vie à Poudlard encore plus catastrophique maintenant que je suis obligé de te supporté au quotidien !

- Parce que tu crois que c'est un plaisir de partager ma chambre avec un gosse pourri gâté et ultra célèbre

- Je ne suis pas un gosse gâté ! s'énerva Harry

- Ca m'étonnerai bien

- De toute façon tu ne me connais pas Malefoy

- Oh que si !

- Oh que non !

- Je te dis que si

- Très bien, alors qu'est ce que tu connais de moi ?

- Euh…et bien… tu es Harry Potter, tes parents se sont fait tués par Voldemort lorsque tu avais un an et … euh…

- Tu vois, tu ne me connais pas !

- Alors vas y, dis moi qui est le Grand Harry Potter ! »

Harry referma son livre en le claquant et dirigea ses grands yeux verts vers ceux de Malefoy. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui.

Harry expliqua à Drago quelle fut sa vie avant Poudlard, ses malheur chez les Dursley, le réconfort qu'il avait trouvé chez les Weasley et les amis qu'il s'était fait dans sa maison de Gryffondor. Il lui raconta ce qu'il aimait comme le Quidditch et ce qu'il détestait comme la glace au chocolat et les pudding multicolores.

Drago l'écouta et ponctuait son récit de petits commentaires dont lui seuls avait le secret. Et c'est ainsi que toute l'âpres midi passa où chacun d'eux, pour la première fois de leur vie, se parlèrent sans hausser le ton, sans s'injurier. Juste parler pour se découvrir et deviner que son ennemi de toujours n'était pas si effroyable que ca, finalement.

* * *

_Voilà enfin la suite de cette petite fiction. _

_Je posterai un chapitre tous les mercredi et cette fois il n'y auras plus de retard vu que toute la fin de l'histoire est déjà sur mon pc ! _

_Je répète aussi que cette fiction était une des toutes premières que j'ai écrit ce qui explique qu'elle est certainement moins bien rédigée que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire (c'est mon avis personnel en tout cas) cependant je ne voulais pas trop la modifié pour la garder tels que je l'ai posté sur mon site à l'époque … donc voilà ! _

_Alors à très bientôt_

Dopamine 

**RAR pour les non inscrits au site** :

**Hawaiienne** : mon site est disponible sur mon profil lorsque tu clique sur mon pseudo ! Merci et a plus

**Tara** : merci et à très bientôt

**Asm** : merci beaucoup pour ta review. A bientôt


End file.
